The invention relates to flame simulating assemblies for use in electric or gas fireplaces and, in particular, to a static reflector.
In general, known flame simulating devices have been primarily directed to simulating flames arising from simulated burning fuel. The known devices may include a simulation of a burning ember bed forming part of the simulated burning fuel, or positioned below the simulated burning fuel. Typically, the simulated burning fuel and the simulated ember bed are intended to resemble burning logs or burning coal. Where, as is usually the case, the simulated ember bed is positioned at the front of the flame simulating assembly, the simulation of a burning ember bed can contribute significantly to the overall effect achieved by the flame simulating assembly.
Positioning a static reflector inside the simulated ember bed is known. Such positioning of a static reflector is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 414,280 (Davis et al.), U.K. Patent No. 1,186,655 (Reed et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,540 (Newton), U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,697 (Painton), U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,598 (Rose et al.), and U.S. Pat. No.4,890,600 (Meyers). In each of these patents, however, a static reflector is positioned inside a structure which forms all or a portion of a simulated pile of burning fuel.
There is a continuing need for a flame simulating assembly that more realistically simulates burning logs or coal, and burning embers of burning logs or coal.
In one of its aspects, the invention provides a flame simulating assembly having a simulated fuel bed, a light source, and a screen having a partially reflective front surface disposed behind the simulated fuel bed for reflecting an image of the simulated fuel bed and for transmitting light from the light source through the partially reflective front surface so that an image of flames is transmitted through the partially reflective front surface. The flame simulating assembly also has a static reflector disposed in front of the simulated fuel bed. The static reflector has an inner side disposed opposite an outer side. The inner side is disposed adjacent to the simulated fuel bed and has a static reflective surface thereon. The static reflective surface is positioned for reflecting light from the light source onto the simulated fuel bed.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides a flame simulating assembly having a simulated fuel bed and a light source disposed below the simulated fuel bed. The simulated fuel bed includes a simulated ember bed, which has at least one translucent portion. The flame simulating assembly also includes a static reflector disposed in front of the simulated fuel bed, the static reflector having an inner side disposed opposite an outer side. The inner side is disposed adjacent to the simulated ember bed and has a static reflective surface thereon. The at least one translucent portion is positioned in a path of light from the light source to the static reflective surface, and the static reflective surface is positioned for reflecting light from the light source onto the simulated fuel bed.
In yet another of its aspects, the invention provides a flame simulating assembly having a simulated fuel bed and a light source disposed below the simulated fuel bed. The simulated fuel bed includes a simulated ember bed, which has at least one aperture. The flame simulating assembly also has a static reflector disposed in front of the simulated fuel bed, the static reflector having an inner side disposed opposite an outer side. The inner side is disposed adjacent to the simulated ember bed and has a static reflective surface thereon. The at least one aperture is positioned in a path of light from the light source to the static reflective surface, and the static reflective surface is positioned for reflecting light from the light source onto the simulated fuel bed.